


Surprise

by Makacska



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Caught in the Act, F/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makacska/pseuds/Makacska
Summary: Prompt: can i request something in which he finds the reader touching herself in her room while moaning his name?
Relationships: Newt Scamander/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So a thousand years ago when the first movie came out I started a smut tumblr. It got too much too fast and became too overwhelming so I shut it down within a week. However, I still wrote for a few prompts before and I have just found them accidentally. I apologize if you were one of the people who sent me a prompt that I didn't write... Hope you enjoy this!

Sometimes when you think about the amount of time you have spent with Newt, traveling and looking for new beasts you found yourself wondering how such little time could feel so long and how such long time could feel so short. It almost felt like you met yesterday while at the same time you felt like you have always known him.

Newt Scamander was a new type of male that you have yet to meet. You have met men that were cocky and confident with nothing in their balloon and once you popped their ego they flew away. You have met men who were awkward and introvert and at the end they didn’t have the knowledge how to handle a lady. And then there was Newt. It felt like he was the mix of two. He was awkward, he was silent while at the same time he had a quiet confidence around him. And most often it just seemed like his beasts satisfied him and he had no need for human or specifically, lady contact. You often wondered whether he was just into men or he was just not interested at all. Sure, from time to time you would see that sparkle in his eyes that you have seen in many men’s but he would never act on it or react in any different way than how he would normally. It confused you but it never stopped you from imagining things. After all, a lady has needs and travelling with such a man would bring the worst out.

Today was one of those days. Normally, you would try to satisfy your needs when he was not around, while he was handling whatever business he has and you knew that he would be away for a couple of hours but today was just not one of those days. Today was one of the days when he deemed it too hot to handle clothes inside his case and he decided to strip down to his white undershirt, his muscles that you would never expect he had rippling with strength as he moved the food for his beasts.

You were cleaning out the nest of the occamy while trying your very best to ignore Newt but it was just not working out. It was as if he was determined to show off around you. You were feeling like how the erumpent must have felt like while Newt was doing his mating dance for her. And it was working. There was no need for amortentia-like potions for you to smell. There was no need for ridiculous booty-shaking, just Newt being Newt with a few less clothes than normal was doing it for you. So, by the time Newt deemed it alright to leave the beasts alone you were hot and bothered. You knew that removing Newt from the room you shared to sleep in the case would be close to impossible so you had to come up with a good excuse to get rid of him and help yourself to a good dose of orgasm before he returned. You suddenly remembered that you were missing a few food items from the charmed cold-chest that you had and you felt giddy with your plan.

“Newt, could I ask you for a favour, please?” you looked at him while forcing your eyes to be a bit bigger than normal, knowing that this would work on most men. Sure enough, you saw that occasional spark in Newt’s eyes before it disappeared.

“Yes, of course, (Y/N). How can I help you?”

“Well, we are missing milk, cream and onions from the chest. Would you be so kind to go out and buy some for us? I would go but I do not feel comfortable going alone as a woman here.” You knew that appealing to Newt’s protective nature would assure an affirmative answer for you.

“Oh, sure! Of course!” Newt looked flustered for a second before getting himself together. “I will be going right now!” You were cheering inside from that statement, and you could not be waiting for him to disappear.

He went around your tiny little cabin, gathering his clothing, putting it on and getting the money to go out to buy food. You were sitting on your bed, pretending to read a book while counting the seconds he would leave and you could finally be alone with your wand. And then finally the time came when he climbed up the ladder and closed the top of the case.

At first, you closed the book and sat still listening to noises. You wanted to make sure that Newt really left and didn’t forget to bring anything with himself as that would make your situation extremely uncomfortable for the next, probably, forever. After sitting still for 5 minutes and not hearing anything you slammed the book shut, threw it on the floor and you got rid of your clothes with a flick of your wand. The cool air hit your nipples that immediately hardened and begged for you to touch them. You were debating whether to make this short or long and after a second your need won.

You were a good girl. Most people would never think anything bad of you, and no one would ever know that while you were in Hogwarts you took your library privileges to look up some charms not meant for young ladies. They were charms created by dirty, old men who wanted to be able to satisfy their much younger brides. There were charms to make someone wet, to make someone feel aroused and there were charms that simply helped someone reach completion with little to no help. These were the charms you were most interested in as living with 5 other girls meant you would need to handle your needs quick. These charms would help you finish in 3 minutes tops each time and you loved them. Sure, sometimes you went without as dragging it out is half the pleasure but after today you felt like you needed hard and fast. You swished your wand with practiced movements, almost second nature to you now as you used it so often and you instantly felt your inside clench and your orgasm near.

You threw yourself down on your bed, throwing your wand in between your legs, not too far just in case you needed it again. First, you caressed your thighs, teasing just for a second to enjoy the moment and just from that slight touch you moaned. You stopped wasting your precious time and next touched your clit, dipping your fingers inside yourself to wet it when it was uncomfortably dry. The touches got you moaning in minutes and images of nearly half-naked Newt kept appearing in your head. Soon, without even noticing his name ended up in your moaning-vocab mixed with “more”, “faster” and “harder” as your imagination got away from you. As you were nearing your completion, you imagination took over your senses so much that you didn’t hear the case opening again or Newt starting to climb down the ladder.

Newt got back from shopping early as he actually forgot what you told him to buy so he turned back on his way to the shop. He thought there was a problem with his beasts as he opened the case because he heard noises. He quickly started climbing down and only noticed the source of the noise once he was half way down. He blushed hard and fumbled with his legs, almost falling down. Yet, you didn’t notice, you were so far gone. He finally got off of the ladder, staring at you in wonder, eyes round and blushing as he listened to you calling his name in a breathy voice. If you saw him, you would have seen his pupils dilating, almost taking up his whole iris while his blush slowly disappeared as all the blood rushed down.

You were so close to your orgasm when you heard a noise and you stopped, startled. You opened your eyes and looked around quickly, locking your eyes with Newt’s. Your eyes opened huge, and you moved as fast as you could, dragging your blanket over your body to cover it and sat up. This was your worst nightmare coming alive and you wished you could disappear and obliviate Newt. Whichever first as long both were done.

“W-what are you doing back?” you squeaked.

“I-“ Newt croaked and then cleared his throat before trying again. “I forgot what you wanted me to buy.”

“Oh, ok… erm…” You had no idea what to say to Newt. You were just wishing he would either leave or just bring up the elephant in the room and get it over with. This limbo was killing you.

“I’m… erm… sorry... I didn’t realize… want to erm… interrupt.”

You looked at him in wonder, feeling hysterical with stress. You started laughing.

“Seriously? You walk in on me masturbating and moaning your name and the only thing you say that you didn’t want to interrupt? What did you want then?” you were feeling like crying from shame.

“I wanted you to finish.” he mumbled, blushing again but keeping the eye contact with you. You were startled by his confession, but the mental image that his words brought up had you rubbing your thighs together. His eyes snapped to the movement then back to your face and suddenly something changed in his body language. You wouldn’t be able to exactly pin point what it was, but it went from awkward-boy to seduction in a second and you were feeling like the erumpent again. He took off his coat, slowly folding it and draping it on the nearby chair. You watched his movements mesmerized, still clutching your blanket to your chest. Your shame was still simmering in your chest but it was slowly overtaken by pure want. Newt looked at you again after getting rid of his coat and walked towards you with the movement of a predator.

He sat down next to you, bringing his hand up to yours where you were holding the blanket and he slowly took hold of it. He looked deep into your eyes as he pulled your hands away and you could not simply resist. You let him remove your hands and with it went the blanket now pooling in your lap. Your breasts were bare in front of him and his eyes moved slowly down your body. You were feeling incredibly self-conscious but he was still holding your hand so you couldn’t cover yourself.

“You are beautiful.” Newt whispered as he looked back into your eyes. He cradled your face and leaned in to kiss you. His lips startled you, as you felt them softly pressing against yours. He tasted like the horrible liquorice he loved to munch on, and something masculine. You moaned against his lips, the charm still cursing in your veins, begging to be satisfied. He pressed his lips harder to yours after hearing you moan and you snapped. You knew that normally you would never act like this, but the charm had a big power. You grabbed his head and kissed him hard while climbing into his lap, getting rid of the blanket on the way, completely baring yourself.

“I might have a charm working on me. If you don’t want this, stop me now.” you mumbled into the kiss, hoping that he will not stop.

Newt grabbed your butt, pulling you closer in his lap while slowly kissing down your neck. “What does this charm do?”

“It makes it easier for me to orgasm.” you moaned, throwing your head back, allowing him access to as much skin as possible.

“Does it make you do things you don’t want to, or feel attracted to someone you aren’t attracted to?” he looked at you with serious eyes.

“No. It doesn’t” you answered, looking deep into his eyes so he would see you were serious.

“Then don’t worry about me. I want this. I have wanted this since you moved into my case.” and with that he kissed you again. You melted into a puddle right that moment, your heart hammering in your chest with the giddiness from his confession. Your hands started working on his clothing, wanting to feel his skin you have been staring at the whole day. You were getting frustrated with his buttons when you gave up and grabbed your wand from under Newt’s butt. With a swish his clothes were gone and you were both fully naked. You moaned from the feel of his hardness pressing into your core.

“I know this will sound horrible for a first-time sex, and I know that women are not supposed to be like this. But how much foreplay do you need?” you blushed as you asked this, but you were still strung like a bow from your own time alone and you felt like you were going to crazy if you couldn’t feel him inside of you in a second.

Newt laughed at your question, shaking his head.

“You are right, this is the first time I heard a woman complain about getting foreplay.” He said as he kissed you hard. “Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yes. Please. Just yes.” he nodded to your answer. He scooted back on your bed until his back was against the wall, dragging you with him. Once he settled, you raised yourself up, taking his penis in your hand to position him at your entrance. As soon as you felt the head of his member slip inside of you, you sat down hard, feeling him fill you up to the brim and maybe a bit more. You bit your lip to stop yourself from crying out, the feeling both satisfying and painful for a second. Newt patiently waited for you to feel better, his chest moving hard with his deep breaths. As soon as you felt yourself relax, you started moving, dragging your hips along his and moaning with the feeling.

Newt grabbed your hips, guiding you along the movement while he hid his face in your breasts, occasionally sucking or biting one. It didn’t take you a minute and two bites before you felt yourself coming and screamed Newt’s name. He groaned into your neck and waited for you to finish your orgasm before flipping you over and throwing your legs over his shoulder to pound into your hard. You could barely function from the pleasure taking over your body, everything left your brain except for the pounding at your g-spot. Your eyes watered up as you tried to grab anything to hold onto while Newt was fucking you good. Your throat was becoming hoarse with moaning.

Soon, you could feel your orgasm building again and this time it came as a surprise. He was just snapping his hips, pushing hard into you and one moment you were writhing under him and the next your eyes flew open, grabbed his shoulder as you came hard, your muscles pulsating and your mouth open in a silent scream. He pushed you through your orgasm before coming himself. You felt his rhythm becoming erratic and you forced your eyes open to see his face. You could barely see through the tears but you saw his face scrunch up as he groaned and came inside of you.

Newt collapsed on the top of you, and you were happy for a second that you were flexible enough for the position not to get too uncomfortable, but it only worked for a few seconds.

“Newt, honey. Please?” you whispered and he looked at you with hazy eyes before he realized the position you were in and quickly rolled to your side, his penis slipping out of you and with it you could feel his cum slowly slipping out, running down your legs and butt. You turned to face him and he looked back at you with a happy smile as he grabbed you to cuddle you.

“You are beautiful.” he whispered and you blushed, feeling bashful with the effect of the charm gone.

“So are you.” you whispered back and hid your face in his chest. He smiled happily as he caressed your hair, and slowly you fell asleep, feeling tired from the happenings of the day. You can have the much needed conversation in a couple of hours after you have both slept.


End file.
